Amor imposible: Version Editada
by Beth Warlow
Summary: Nadie acepta este amor, ni yo mismo, sé que debería odiarla, pero no puedo, la amo; aunque ni a mi mismo me parezca bien. Y es que Elena no es la doppelgänger que me corresponde... Porque... Elena es... Katherine es... /Y yo fui demasiado ciega, no me di cuenta, él ya había dejado de amar a Elena, hubiera podido reconquistarlo, si no... Completa al principio del Fic... leer dentro


**Título: Amor imposible. **

**Sinopsis: **

**Stefan: Nadie acepta este amor, ni yo mismo, sé que debería odiarla, pero no puedo, la amo; aunque ni a mi mismo me parezca bien. Y es que Elena no es la doppelgänger que me corresponde la que a mi me toca es Katherine. Porque Elena no es Katherine, y Katherine no es Elena. Elena es ternura, compasión, bondad y una poderosa ancla a tierra. Katherine es fuego, pasión, maldad, y sin embargo la que me lleva al cielo.**

**K****atherine: Y yo fui demasiado ciega, no me di cuenta, él ya había dejado de amar a Elena, hubiera podido reconquistarlo, si no hubiera sido por mi vanidad de querer un cuerpo igual al mío.**

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de los personajes Damon, Elena, Katherine, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy y Stefan, no son míos, estos pertenecen a LJ Smith y la CW. **

**Este fic está en concurso del reto temático, "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"**

**El fic tiene 6992 palabras. Sin contar el disclaimer.**

* * *

**_"Adelante Stefan. Torturarme, mantenme en cautiverio, dréname toda la sangre hasta que mi cuerpo se convierta en polvo. Eso nunca va a cambiar la verdad. Nunca use compulsión para tener tu amor. Era real y también el mío." Katherine a Stefan, cuando él le preguntó por qué ella estaba de vuelta en Mystic Falls._**

**_"Te amo, Stefan. Vamos volver a estar juntos de nuevo, lo prometo." Katherine a Stefan antes de dejarlo muerto en el camino, en 1864._**

**_"Tú nunca habías oído hablar de la verdadera historia de cómo llegué a conocer a tu hermano. Quiero pensar que esta profecía del universo atrayendo a los doppelgängers juntos es absurda, pero el momento en que vi a Stefan, no sé cómo puedo describirlo... el desvió en el camino, el árbol caído, el carruaje descompuesto... simplemente... sonaba como destino para mí." Katherine a Damon en su lecho de muerte._**

**PDV Stefan**

Me estoy acordando de Katherine con tristeza porque entre todos llegamos al acuerdo de que yo la sacaría del cuerpo de Elena. Eso es muy duro para mí, porque la amo de nuevo.

_Recuerdo. _

_Después del baile del Día del Fundador en 1864 _

_"Sé que sólo nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo. Y yo sé que estoy competiendo por tu afecto, pero, uh, nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú. Yo... te miro y veo un ángel. Es que con el toque de tú piel, todo mi cuerpo se siente como en llamas. Te beso y sé que me estoy enamorando." La beso. "Estoy enamorado de ti." Yo "la sorprendí" con mi declaración._

_"Hay tantas cosas que no sabes sobre mí Stefan." Ella me respondió en ese entonces. _

_"Más que conocer y amar." Dije._

Yo soy un idiota. Sí, soy un completo idiota. ¿Cómo puedo amarla, si no he podido perdonarla? Pero yo no la odio, ya no. A pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho, ella jugó conmigo y con Damon. Ella usó a Damon para estar cerca de mí. Ella traicionó a sus amigos vampiros y a Emily diciendo que era una bruja. Ella sabía que Damon se enteró de la tumba, y lo dejó pensar que estaba atrapada allí. Ella me dejó creer que ella estaba muerta. Dejó que sufriera su ausencia durante 145 años. Provoco que Caroline se convirtiera en vampiro. Ella provoco que se desatara la maldición de hombre lobo primero en Mason y luego en Tyler. Lastimo a Elena. Ella trató de usar Elena como moneda de cambio para conseguir su libertad de Klaus. Ella usó Jeremy, mató Jeremy. Ella trató de matar a Elena más de un par de veces. Ella tomó el cuerpo de Elena. Ella rompió el corazón de Damon. Ella me incitó a matar a Damon... sí, hay una larga lista completa de todas las cosas malas que ella ha hecho.

Y entonces, cuando ella me pidió que tomara una copa con ella porque estaba teniendo un mal año, ¿qué demonios? ¿Ella teniendo un mal año, y qué hay de mí? Perder mis recuerdos luego tenerlos todos de nuevo de sopetón y recordar haberme estado ahogando una y otra vez durante todo el verano, sí, yo estaba en un lecho de rosas. Ella me dijo que debido a la profecía doppelganger yo iba a terminar con alguien que se viera exactamente igual que ella, y que ella sabía que por el momento el universo tenía todos sus huevos en la canasta de Elena, ella sonaba celosa. Y entonces ella, medio en broma medio en serio me dijo que aparte del dolor en las articulaciones, la retracción de las encías, y tener que ir al baño cada cinco minutos, ella estaba muy bien. Haciendo caso omiso de que quería estar solo, me dijo que si quería hablar con alguien ella estaba allí para oírme, aunque yo no la amara. Ella entre líneas, me hizo comprender que no importaba lo que yo sentía por ella que ella sólo quería estar ahí para mí. Y además que estaba total y absolutamente borracha, así que ella no iba a recordar nada de lo que yo dijera, así que sería bueno si yo quería mantener el secreto.

Le conté sobre como recordaba haber estado ahogándome una y otra vez durante todo el verano, le dije que un minuto pensaba que estaba bien y al minuto siguiente no. Ella me dijo que estaba teniendo trastorno de estrés post-traumático, la mire como si estuviera loca. Ella dijo que yo había sobrevivido a un evento traumático terrible y ahora estaba de vuelta aquí y no tenía nada, más que tiempo libre para pensar y volver a pensar en eso. Solo estar reviviendo la experiencia de estar encerrado y ahogándome en la caja fuerte. Entonces ella me dijo que podría ella saber sobre el TEPT, ella sólo había sobrevivido a su padre que la juzgo y le arrancó su hija sus brazos sólo unos pocos segundos después de que ella naciera para llevársela lejos, ella había tenido que correr durante 500 años después de que su familia fuera asesinada por un vampiro loco y psicótico. Y luego yo estaba allí, teniendo una crisis, ella me ayudó, recordándome que estaba en tierra firme; yo tenía el control. Ella me dio algo a que aferrarme, no algo bueno, pero, así era ella, no era buena.

Y sin embargo, cuando encontré su nota suicida no podía dejar que lo hiciera. Incluso si me dije que no me importaba si vivía o moría, entonces la salve, recibiéndola en mis brazos cuando se tiró de la torre del reloj. Por eso, le aconsejé que escribiera un diario y escribiera todo para purgar sus sentimientos. Y cuando la atrape con mis brazos esa electricidad que sentí fue alguna vez estaba de nuevo allí. Ese corrientazo eléctrico que había sentido hace 147 años, y me había hecho estremecer la primera vez que la bese en la biblioteca. Así que tomo su cara entre mis manos y le digo "oye, eres Katherine Pierce, afróntalo". Ella me importa. Creo que ella es una sobreviviente, ella puede sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, incluso siendo una humana que está muriendo de vieja. ¿QUÉ TIENE ELLA QUE HACE TODAVÍA ME IMPORTE LO QUE PUEDA PASARLE?

No, no puede ser verdad, yo no la puedo amar de nuevo. ¿Y si ella tiene razón y yo en realidad nunca deje de amarla? ¿Y sólo nos estaba engañando a mí y Elena, diciendo que a Elena era a quien yo amaba? Elena es cálida y amable y cariñosa y desinteresada y es real, pero... no es Katherine. Realmente no lo sé con seguridad. O si empecé a desarrollar esos sentimientos de nuevo cuando la vi tan frágil, tan delicada, tan débil, tan asustada por el paso del tiempo y tan necesitada de protección… tan HUMANA.

Después de todo, si lo pienso, ella es la razón por la que me comenzó a gustar Elena en primer lugar. Yo y Damon sólo comenzamos a ir tras de Elena, debido a su parecido con Katherine. Katherine y Elena pueden parecer iguales en el exterior, pero por dentro son completamente diferentes. Claro que, con el tiempo, decidimos que preferíamos a la dulce Elena, pero nuestra pasión por la sexy Katherine empezó todo. Ella es la raíz de mis sentimientos. Y sé que voy a volver a esa raíz. Katherine enciende mi pasión. Seamos realistas: Yo y Elena no somos el alma de la fiesta como pareja. Somos demasiado similares. Demasiado "buenos" el uno para el otro. La alocada y volátil personalidad de Katherine saca mi lado apasionado. Y creo que mi sincera amabilidad templa su naturaleza oscura. EL TÍPICO CASO DE OPUESTOS QUE SE ATRAEN. Esa es la clase de amor que he perseguido durante más de 140 años. Como ella señaló una vez, hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio y nosotros bailamos sobre esa línea.

Y entonces ella volvía a ser ella otra vez, diciéndome que eso del diario apestaba. Que yo era la perfecta imagen de la salud mental con mis ataques de pánico, después de haber estado encerrado en una caja fuerte en el fondo de una presa. Pero créanme que yo estaba tratando de lidiar con eso. Sí, me dijo que te oí lidiar con eso, dijo que yo necesitaba ayuda, así que había pedido ayuda, había llamado a los "refuerzos". Y allí estaba Caroline, mi mejor amiga. Con la caja fuerte. Trataron con todos los métodos convencionales de los libros de texto, nada parecía funcionar hasta que ... escuche a Katherine decirle Caroline que yo era un héroe, que siempre iba a estar allí para otros pero no para mí, y entonces allí estaba ella arriesgándose conmigo dentro de la caja fuerte . Me derritió, pero me asustó mucho, yo podría hacerle daño. Ella ayudándome desinteresadamente, yo no lo podía creer. Ella era mejor que la de Katherine que recuerdo del pasado en 1864. La Katherine coqueta, sexy, cachonda, controladora y ligeramente neurótica, (esto último se había incrementado, eso era chistoso), de 1864 todavía estaba allí, pero ahora ella era amable, gentil, tierna, frágil, delicada, e incluso amorosa. Pero aun así lo suficientemente valiente y decidida como para entrar en una caja fuerte con un vampiro loco. Había un fuego en su mirada, cuando me dijo que _"así que trata, de no estar enojado conmigo"_.

_Recuerdo. _

_Parpadeo aturdido, veo el techo de la caja fuerte frente a mí. Gimo y estoy un poco desorientado, volteo confundido. _

_"Me metí cuando estabas inconsciente, y luego Caroline nos encerró. Era la única manera." Finalmente me di cuenta que Katherine estaba a mi lado, y de inmediato comience a golpear el techo de la caja fuerte con pánico. _

_"¡Déjame salir de aquí! Caroline!" Grité, con pánico. Yo estaba pensando que podría lastimar o matar a Katherine._

_"Sé que es un poco extremo, pero el tratar de ir poco a poco no funcionaba." Caroline declara desde afuera de la caja fuerte. _

_"¿Ves? Es por eso que necesito que no te enojes conmigo porque cuando te enojas, te pones ansioso y violento y le arrancas la cabeza a la gente, pero yo te voy a ayudar a solucionar eso." Ella me dijo manteniéndose calmada. _

_La ignore, mirando a mí alrededor frenético y golpeó desesperadamente la caja fuerte para que se abra. _

_"¡Caroline, sácame de aquí antes de que la lastimé!" Grité de nuevo, me preocupaba mucho poder hacerle daño._

_"Ese es todo el punto, Stefan. Tú tienes sobreponerte a los factores que desencadenan el TEPT, ¿de acuerdo? O de lo contrario me vas a matar." Katherine declara absolutamente segura de lo que dice. _

_Respire con dificultad "Estás arriesgando tu vida." _

_"Ya me estoy muriendo, idiota. Tú eres el que quiere que me mantenga con vida. Ahora es mi turno para ayudarte." Dijo. _

_Aun me costaba trabajo respirar "No puedo estar aquí. Por favor"_

_Se inclina acercándose un poco más, y sonriendo un poco "Eres Stefan Salvatore. Afróntalo." Mis propias palabras en mi contra. Ella se aleja y pone de espaldas a mi lado. _

_Yo estaba aturdido y ansioso "No, no, no." _

_"¿Cómo va todo ahí dentro?" Escuché Caroline decir demasiado alegremente._

_Me costaba trabajo respirar, casi no podía hablar "Siento... siento... siento como que me estoy muriendo." _

_"Así que he estado usando este tiempo para pensar. Creo que en realidad hay un poco de verdad en esa profecía de los doppelgänger. Creo que todavía estás enamorado de Elena. Creo que te hace miserable el hecho de que ella eligió a Damon en lugar de a ti, (ella pasa sus dedos por mi pecho) y creo que te quieres largar de este pequeño pueblo e irte tan lejos de su felicidad como te sea posible, y, sin embargo, sigues encontrando excusas para quedarte en Mystic Falls. Creo que yo sólo soy la última excusa." Dijo Katherine casualmente. _

_Agarro a Katherine por el cuello, y comienzo a estrangularla. "Voy a matarte."_

_Katherine comenzó a luchar por respirar "Bien. Sí. Sácalo todo, Stefan. Creo que eso es sano..." ella jadea por aire mientras aprieto con mis manos su garganta "... aunque no olvides que antes de odiarme me amabas." Y me preocupas ahora, yo no sabía con seguridad que la amaba, pero... _

_"¿Hay alguna razón por la que optaste tener esta conversación conmigo encerrados en una caja fuerte?" La cuestiono con curiosidad. _

_"¡Sí! De este modo te puedo mostrar que la caja fuerte no es el problema". Dijo. _

_"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Yo estaba intrigado. _

_"El problema es que no estas enfrentando tus verdaderos problemas. La muerte que sentiste en la caja fuerte, el dolor de morir una y otra vez. Es más fácil para que ti centrarte en el dolor físico que en la angustia emocional de tu corazón roto por que Elena te dejo. Tu problema es que no estás en contacto con la realidad del momento, así que vamos a traerte de vuelta a la actualidad, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella mueve la cabeza hacia un lado cuando empiezo a relajarme lentamente, dejando su cuello visible para mí. "En este momento, ¿te vas a alimentar de mí o me vas a salvar mi vida?" ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndome eso a mí?_

_Yo estaba extremadamente cerca de su cuello, mis colmillos estaban saliendo mientras yo luchaba contra el impulso de alimentarme de ella. Katherine no se movía, pero respira con dificultad. Dudé, las venas alrededor de mis ojos comenzaban a desaparecer mientras yo trataba de detenerme. _

_"¡Lucha, Stefan, lucha!" Me dijo en voz baja. "Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí." Ella agarra mi cara con sus dos manos mientras me mira a los ojos. "Yo estoy contigo. Estamos juntos." Ella se veía tan sincera. _

_Pero, sorprendentemente, eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba oír, que estábamos juntos. ¿Pero por qué eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír? Empecé calmarme, pero Katherine todavía tenía sus manos en mi cara. Ella comienzo a acercarse a mí, acercándose peligrosamente para besarme. Yo no la aparto, pero antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar entre nosotros, Caroline abre la caja fuerte. Katherine se aleja rápidamente separándose de mí y mira hacia otro lado. Oh, ese no fue un buen momento._

_"Estaba tan callado, que me preocupé." Declaró Ella. _

_Me puse de pie para salir de la caja fuerte y ofrecí mi mano para ayudar a salir a Katherine. Ella la tomó, pero rápidamente se retiró, al momento de levantarse y hecho su cabello hacia atrás nerviosamente. Caminé hacia Caroline, pero todavía estaba mirando a Katherine confundido. Finalmente vuelvo a mirar Caroline que se veía preocupada, le ofrezco mi más tranquilizadora sonrisa._

_Caroline sonríe brillantemente. "¿Ves?" Me golpea el hombro juguetonamente, y luego me abraza. "¡Lograste mantenerla con vida!" _

_No respondí totalmente al abrazo de mi amiga y en vez de eso estaba mirando a Katherine detrás de ella. Nosotros dos nos miramos de modo diferente al que lo hacíamos antes. Vi que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que me veía. Estaba empezando a creer que me amaba de verdad._

Estoy tan confundido. Yo no sabía a ciencia cierta si la amaba pero seguramente ya no la odiaba. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella me ama? Pero...

_Recuerdo. _

_Podía oír a Caroline sola, tratando de levantar la caja fuerte para sacarla de la casa. "¡Un poco de ayuda aquí! ¡Está bien, sé que soy un vampiro, pero esto está muy pesado! ¿Stefan? ¡Hey! "_

_Moví una silla rota para que no estorbara y la puse cerca de la chimenea. Agarre la pata de la silla, y luego volteo hacia arriba para ver a Katherine mirándome con los brazos cruzados. _

_"Sabes, para que conste, yo, eh, sólo rompí una de silla." Dije levantando la pata de la silla. _

_"Era una silla fea." Ella comienza a caminar hacia mí. "Estás mejor sin ella." Asentí con la cabeza, entonces Katherine se agacha para recoger otra pata de la silla rota._

_"Así que supongo que estabas en lo cierto. Era más fácil para mí concentrarme en mi dolor físico que en la ruptura. Tengo que seguir adelante." Proclamé, sin embargo yo no estaba pensando para seguir adelante sino en lugar de eso, yo estaba pensando en volver hacia atrás. _

_Entonces juguetonamente dijo "Así que lo admites. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo." Dijo ella sonriéndome mientras caminaba para acercarse. _

_"Para ser honesto contigo, yo nunca sé exactamente lo que estás haciendo, Katherine." Digo, ella, con sus actitudes siempre me confundió._

_Katherine sonrió, divertida. "Bueno, Stefan, a veces... yo tampoco." Ella dijo dándome la otra pata rota de la silla. _

_La miré por un momento, luego tomo la pata y la aviento a través de la habitación hacia donde está el resto de la silla rota. Todo está en silencio, y Katherine todavía está de pie frente a mí. Ella titubea mientras se mueve para quedar aún más cerca de mí hasta el punto de que estamos a sólo unos centímetros de distancia._

_"Como en este momento..." Ella comenzó a mirar fijamente mis labios por un momento mientras yo la miraba un poco confundido con su declaración, después, comenzó a acariciar mi pecho. "...por ejemplo." _

_No la detengo, en vez de apartarla comencé a ver su mano en mi pecho y luego a verla a ella. Nos miramos el uno, mientras Katherine se mueve lentamente hacia mí, deteniéndose para asegurarse de que yo no iba a apartarla. Cuando comencé a desplazarme hacia ella, Katherine también se acerca y nos besamos suavemente. Después de un momento, ella se aparta y me mira fijamente como preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Inmediatamente, la jalo nuevo hacia mí y la beso con más fuerza, haciendo que el momento se convierta en una intensa sesión de besos apasionados. No besábamos intensamente y jadeábamos._

_Katherine débilmente entre gemidos dice mi nombre "Stefan... "_

_Así que la cargo. Sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Aun la estoy besando con pasión. Yo la cargo hasta mi habitación, y luego comenzamos quitarnos la ropa, sin dejar de besarnos. La ayudé con su blusa, mientras me desabrochaba la camisa. La ayudé con sus jeans, y me deshice de los míos. Todavía nos estábamos besando, esto era apasionado, pero no teníamos prisa, así que íbamos despacio. Sólo teníamos puesta nuestra ropa interior, no era nuestra primera vez, así que estábamos conscientes de cómo nos gustaba hacerlo y siempre nos gustó lento. Nos acostamos en la cama y yo desabrocho su brassier. Empiezo a besar sus pechos. Ella se gime. Ella me acaricia el pelo. Entonces ella toma mi cara con sus manos y me besa de nuevo. Deslizo sus pantaletas para quitárselas. Ella señala a mi boxer como diciendo que debería quitármelo. Me lo quito. Todavía besándonos, ella me acaricia mi pene con sus manos y luego se acuesta en la cama. Esto era raro ya que nunca le gustó la posición del misionero. "Yo quiero que estés arriba, quiero ser tuya, y te amo", susurró. Hago el amor con ella. Besarla y sentirla allí en mi cama...e hicimos el amor no sólo una vez, sino casi toda la noche, yo encima, ella encima, y otras posiciones... hasta que nos quedamos dormidos._

_Y por la mañana se escapó de mí como si lamentara que nosotros hubiéramos hecho el amor. Ella se despertó, saltó de la cama y se cubrió con la sabana. Ella tropezó con la puerta al salir. Sonreí y me acosté de nuevo en la cama, pero aunque no entendía por qué estaba huyendo supe que no lamentaba haber pasado la noche conmigo por la forma en que ella me dijo que durmiera de nuevo. Si yo estaba cansado, me pregunto cómo se sentía ella, ella era humana. Esas fueron una tarde y noche maravillosas. Y me pasé todo el día anhelándola. Yo sólo quería que estuviéramos juntos. Aun si yo estaba ayudando a Damon a encontrar Elena._

_Al día siguiente por la tarde, ella estaba en mi cuarto. Me pregunto por qué le gustaba tanto. Ella tenía su propio cuarto. Ella estaba mirándose en el espejo. Observando las arrugas que le estaban saliendo alrededor de sus ojos y ella estira la piel alrededor de ellos. Abrí la puerta. _

_"¿Puedo entrar, o vas a enloquecer y salir corriendo otra vez?" Pregunto con media sonrisa. _

_"Me están saliendo arrugas." Ella sonaba preocupada._

_"Je. Los errores del pasado de Katherine Pierce están generando sus consecuencias en forma de arrugas. Es algo brillante." Dije en broma casi riendo. _

_Se da la vuelta para mirarme a la cara. "¿Qué es lo contrario de la gracioso? Ah, claro. No es gracioso."_

_"Hmm. Entonces, ¿qué estas, uh, haciendo en mi habitación?" Pregunto. _

_"Quiero hablar de lo de anoche." Ella dijo, mirándome. _

_"Ok." Yo no iba a decir que anoche fue maravilloso. Un poco de orgullo no estaba mal._

_"Pues habla." Escupió._

_Sonreí "Bueno, eh, fue un largo día, tuvimos un momento, y fuimos arrastrados por él." Créeme que me dolía más, de lo que ella pensaba. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Yo no sabía qué más decir, que no estaba seguro de lo que pasó, que no estaba seguro de amarla de nuevo. _

_"¿Qué has memorizado eso de un libro de texto o algo así?" Se queja._

_"Katherine, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Querías que simplemente me olvidara de todo lo que me has hecho pasar por los últimos 147 años?" Necesitaba más. Para estar seguro de que esta Katherine me amaba de verdad._

_"Me estoy muriendo, Stefan." Ella expresó con tristeza._

_"Sé que te estas muriendo, y estoy seguro de que va a encontrar como salir de esto" Yo declaro. Yo quería que ella hiciera todo lo humana e inhumanamente posible para mantenerse con vida._

_"No. Estoy esto es de verdad, esta vez sí me voy a morir." Ella se acerca a mí y se quita la cachucha, dejando al descubierto una gran cantidad canas mezcladas con sus rizos castaños. "Mírame. Me estoy muriendo. ¿Qué tiene sufrir alguien para conseguir un poco de perdón aquí? "_

_"147 años es mucho tiempo para perdonar en una noche." Necesitamos más tiempo, para que yo la pudiera perdonar completamente. Pero yo no la odio, ya no._

_Ella puso su mano rodeando mi cuello. "Una noche... Una eternidad... Nunca me vas a mirar de la forma en que miras a Elena, ¿verdad?" Afirma ella con tristeza. No, nunca la miraría de la misma manera porque yo ya no amo a Elena más. Y debido a esto la forma en que la veía había cambiado. Pero yo no respondí y simplemente miré hacia abajo. Katherine asintió con la cabeza, mirándome dolida._

_"Buenas noches, Stefan." Ella estaba triste. Ella comenzó a alejarse para salir de la habitación, pero la agarre del brazo. Ella todavía está viendo de frente a la puerta, yo de cara a la dirección opuesta, de pie uno al lado del otro. _

_"Hey". Deslizo mi mano hacia abajo hasta que me encuentro con la mano de Katherine y entrelazo nuestros dedos. "Lamento que te estés muriendo." _

_Ella me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "Créeme. Yo también." Ella me soltó la mano y se fue._

Recordando nuestra noche juntos. Creo que yo mismo la anime a que tomara el cuerpo de Elena. La hice pensar que yo quería que ella estuviera aquí conmigo durante mucho tiempo, y no es que yo no lo quisiera eso, pero quería su alma, no su cuerpo. Yo estaba tan confundido. Yo no sabía lo que realmente quería. Yo no sabía a ciencia cierta que lo que realmente deseaba era ella estuviera conmigo. Pero repito que quiero su alma no su cuerpo. Realmente su cuerpo no me importaba.

Y cuando todos mis amigos estaban tomando "caballitos" porque Katherine estaba muriendo. Yo era el único que estaba triste por eso. Primero yo estaba arriba con ella tratando de consolarla. Hablando de lo tiste que era su muerte. Y…

_Recuerdo. _

_"Están hablando de mí, ¿no es así?" A ella ya le costaba trabajo hablar._

_"Están recordando." Dije tratando de ocultar la verdad. _

_"Está bien. Estoy segura de que me merezco todo lo que están diciendo". Declaro ella. _

_Sonreí. _

_"¿Tu qué opinas, mi mano se ve arrugada?" Dijo ella tratando de cambiar de tema, como si a ella no le preocupara morir. _

_"Se ve muy bien." Dije. _

_"Si algo comienza a caerse, en cualquier lugar, tomas un cuchillo y me lo hundes en la arteria carótida inmediatamente. ¿De acuerdo?", Bromeó sobre ser bella hasta la muerte. _

_"Está bien." Respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco. _

_"¿Qué?" Escupió muy enojada. _

_"Sabes, incluso en tu lecho de muerte, eres vanidosa" Dije con una sonrisa. _

_"Hey. Si una chica se tiene que morir, puede también ser glamorosa, ¿verdad? Esto es sin duda es una mancha de edad." Ella respondió. Viendo su mano._

_"No es una mancha de edad, Katherine." Yo la detuve agarrando y sosteniendo su mano._

_"Estás siendo muy amable conmigo. ¿Por qué?" Yo sólo quería decir, porque Te amo, pero no pude. Era difícil para mí admitirlo._

_"Te estás muriendo. Creo que puedo tenerte un poco de compasión." Exprese. Y la deje durmiendo. Baje._

_"El rumor es, que ella quemó toda la ciudad de Atlanta una vez." Dijo Damon serio. _

_"Eso podría ganar." Respondió Jeremy. _

_"Está bien, ya basta o pueden irse otro lugar. Ustedes están siendo insensibles." Los regaño. _

_"Vamos, Stefan. No dejes que la visión de una frágil humana parecida a Elena nuble tus recuerdos de la psicópata manipuladora que ella es." Damon declara._

_"En 1864, Katherine se mudó a mi casa, ella me obligó a amarla, sedujo a mi hermano, nos dio de beber sangre de vampiro y luego comenzó una guerra con el pueblo que hizo que nos mataran." Eso era lo que yo mismo me había obligado a pensar durante 147 años para poder olvidarla, pero lo cierto es que no recuerdo que ella usara la compulsión para obligarme a amarla, solo recuerdo que lo hizo para que no le tuviera miedo y para obligarme a tomar su sangre._

_"Exactamente. Hasta el fondo." Dijo Damon alegremente. _

_"Pero, siglos antes de eso, ella era sólo una niña inocente que fue rechazada por su familia. Así que durante 500 años, ella mintió y manipuló e hizo lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Y sobrevivió. Ella es una sobreviviente, ¿verdad? Así que esa es la chica por la que me beberé hoy. Salud." Agrego, como para terminar mi pensamiento anterior. _

_"Por favor. ¿Una noche de sexo caliente con ella y ya te ha lavado el cerebro?" Damon bromeó._

_"¿Qué?" Elena y Bonnie expresaron con sorpresa. _

_"Oh mi... Me olvidé de decirte. Tú estabas secuestrada y te tenían como rehén y..." Caroline estaba tan preocupada. _

_"La botella está vacía... debería..." dije balbuceando. _

_"Por eso, nunca envíes a un chiquillo a hacer el trabajo de un hombre." Damon se puso de pie y vio a Nadia de pie detrás de mí. _

_"Nadia... el engendro del diablo. Caroline, ¿recordaste decirle a Elena eso?" Damon preguntó a Caroline, y ella se golpeó la frente. _

_"Creo que mi mente explotó. Ok. Katherine está arriba." Ella no entiende nada._

_Nadia había encontrado una manera de salvar a su madre y ella necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Damon no quería que ninguno de nosotros la ayudara, incluso me amenazó. Pero ella también había encontrado una manera de hacer que nosotros la ayudáramos. Yo la hubiera ayudado incluso ella no nos hubiera coaccionado a ayudarla. Nadia nos llevó a Elena y a mí a la casa de las de las brujas. Ella nos dijo que necesita un "viajero". Katherine nació en una familia de "viajeros", así que mi amada es una bruja, no sólo es una doppelgänger. Ella puede volverse un "pasajero" en el cuerpo de otra persona, si un "viajero" le enseña cómo hacerlo. _

_"Al igual que tu novio, Gregor, saltó a un paseo dentro del cuerpo de Matt, hasta que Katherine lo mató, por supuesto. ¡Tu madre mató a tu novio! ¿Explícame de nuevo por qué estamos salvándola?" Siseo Elena. _

_"Gregor la iba a matar y ella se estaba defendiendo." Declare. Creo que me estaba empezando a sonar como ella al poner excusas por la persona que amamos._

_"Oh, por favor. No la defiendas. Especialmente no ahora..." Elena estaba un poco enojada. _

_"¿Ahora que me acosté con ella? Estoy seguro de que tienes mucho que decir sobre eso." Me puse a la defensiva, después de todo ella besó a mi hermano pocos días después de decirme que ella me había elegido a mí. _

_"Hemos llegado." Dijo Nadia. _

_"¿Así que se supone que te ayudaremos a que Katherine tome la vida de alguien?" Se queja Elena._

_"No la vida de cualquiera... la mía. Voy a hacerla "pasajera" en mi cuerpo." Declaró Nadia. _

_Nadia quería Katherine tomara su vida. Ella tenía la intención de hacer a su madre una "pasajera" en su cuerpo. Me sorprendió, pero... ella no estaba tan mal... mmm, no qué demonios estás pensando Stefan, me dije a mí mismo. Entonces ella nos dijo los "viajeros" no tienen mucho, ya que siempre están en movimiento, pero por el lado positivo, a veces, sus servicios se pueden comprar. Y ella se encontró con uno que nombro el precio adecuado. Y el precio adecuado para el acuerdo éramos nosotros. Necesitaban un cubo de sangre de doppelgänger. Elena y yo todavía sangrábamos por las heridas en las muñecas. La sangre se había reunido en un cubo que ahora estaba medio lleno._

_"Supongo que es bueno que ya no soy claustrofóbico", Dije. _

_"Eso es con lo que Katherine te ayudó... las secuelas Silas." Declaro ella. _

_"Ella me ayudo." Contesté. _

_"¿Puedo odiarla de todos modos?" Me preguntó. _

_"Puedes." Con el tiempo la va a perdonar, ella es Elena, el odio no está en sus prioridades. _

_"Gracias." Ella me sonrió. _

_"Pero yo no lo hago. Sé que debería, pero por alguna razón, mantengo la esperanza de que ella encuentre la paz. Y Katherine no es la única, ¿Sabes? Damon te sigue alejando porque se odia a sí mismo... quién es, lo que ha hecho. Sólo recuerda que tú nunca te diste por vencida conmigo. Así que no te des por vencida con él. Y no dejes que él se dé por vencido contigo tampoco, ¿de acuerdo?" Esa es la gran diferencia entre Damon y Katherine, mi hermano tiene remordimientos, ella no. Pero yo la amo y no me gustaría renunciar a ella, después de todo ella no había dado por vencida conmigo._

_Consiguieron la sangre que necesitaban, y nos dejaron ir, así que nos fuimos de nuevo a la mansión. Damon, que tenía el cuello roto y estaba volviendo en sí y se levanta del piso._

_"Ouch" Damon frotándose el cuello. _

_Oí los quejidos de Damon, y entré en la habitación. "¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?" _

_"En un giro sorprendente, la hija de Katherine es una psicópata. ¡Menos mal que regresas! Es toda tuya. Me he divertido jugando con su mente todo el día." Me dijo._

_"Damon..." Yo lo iba a regañar. Yo iba a defender a Katherine de nuevo. _

_"Lo sé, Stefan. Lo sé. He tenido un par de días muy duros... necesitaba una salida, ¿de acuerdo?" Estaba poniendo excusas, mientras salía, dejándome a solas con Katherine. _

_La vi acostada en la cama "Hey"_

_Katherine esta atontada "Estos medicamentos son ligas mayores." _

_"Cierra los ojos. Yo vine a decir 'adiós'.", Dije. _

_"Quiero verte". Ella contestó. _

_"Lo harás." Dije, y llevé mi mano hasta su rostro, ella me transporto al recuerdo de ella encontrando los cuerpos de su familia después de que Klaus los masacrado._

_Estoy viendo Katherine llorar sobre un cuerpo "¿Así que este es el recuerdo al que volviste? Un poco sombrío, ¿no? "_

_"Damon ya se estuvo divirtiendo con este... Este fue el peor día de mi vida. Él dijo que era mi culpa; que merezco todo lo malo que me ha pasado. Tiene razón... Tenía razón, Stefan. Yo no merezco ser amada". Ella me dijo, tratando de bloquearme. Yo la insto a que me deje continuar. _

_"Ábreme tu mente." La ánimo. Nos vemos transportados de nuevo a su memoria. "Mira a tu padre..." Mientras Katherine mira a la pared, hago el cuerpo de su padre desaparezca. _

_"Se ha ido... ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me preguntó._

_"Te mereces sentir paz." Dije. Y mientras ella mira alrededor en la habitación, el cuerpo de su madre, y la sangre en el edredón, desaparecen._

_"¿Madre?", Se pregunta._

_"Eras una chica de 17 años, Katherine. Nada de esto es tu culpa." Dije._

_De repente, la hice escuchar el quedo llanto de un bebé... su hija. En una pequeña cuna. A medida que se acerca a ella, el cuarto se llena de luz. Yo le di un beso en la frente a Katherine. "Adiós, Katherine." Quería besar sus labios, pero yo pensé que se merecía sólo un tierno beso no uno apasionado._

_Elena entró en la habitación mientras me sentaba en la cama "Esta ella..."_

_La interrumpí. "Todavía no. Estos medicamentos... Ella no se despertara de nuevo."_

_Salí en busca de mi hermano, tenía algo que decirle. Damon y yo estábamos afuera platicando sentados en el techo de la casa._

_"Sabes, yo estaba en un lugar oscuro, Damon." Dije. Me estaba volviendo loco y ella me ayudó a volver. _

_"Y Katherine te sacó de ahí... la ironía abunda." Respondió._

_"Ya sabes, lo que sea que está pasando contigo y Elena... tienes que arreglarlo. Ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado" Dije aunque no me esperaba que él entendiera._

_"¿Crees que no lo sé? No puedo vivir sin ella, pero si lo piensas, yo no soy mejor que Katherine. Elena será más feliz sin mí." Escupió._

_Lo miro como diciendo 'hablas en serio"._

_"¿Qué? Estoy siendo generoso. No me vengas con esa mirada." Declaro._

_"Yo no te estoy dando una mirada.", contesté._

_"La loca de Katherine Pierce puede tener un momento desinteresado, ¿pero yo no estoy autorizado a tener uno? Bien... bien... Cuando vuelva con Elena, y todo el universo ENLOQUEZCA porque los predestinados doppelgängers fueron apartados el uno del otro, sólo recuerda que... tú eres el que me dio una animosa charla para no hacer lo correcto para el universo y toda la humanidad." Él dijo como en broma. _

_"Voy a tener eso en mente." Respondí con tristeza. Ella no era la doppelganger que me correspondía, la que me tocaba a mí era Katherine. _

_"Si recuérdalo." Terminó._

No lo entendí en ese entonces, pero ahora sí, y es que Katherine decidió no tomar el cuerpo de su hija, pero si ella no quería tomar el cuerpo de Nadia, ella debió haber tomado otro, uno al azar, no el de Elena.

Y ella como Elena me preguntó cómo estaba. ¿Cómo me iba lidiando con todo el asunto de la muerte de Katherine? ¿Qué podía decir? Que me siento terrible, que la echo de menos, pero que ella ha muerto, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Así que le dije que estaba bien. Ella me dijo que yo no tenía que ocultar mis sentimientos.

_"No, sinceramente... estoy bien. Ya sabes, tuvimos algo, se terminó y ella murió y yo estoy bien". Respondí._

_"¿La conociste como por... 150 años, no estás siquiera un poco desconsolado? Quiero decir, hasta yo me siento un poco mal. ¿Tal vez deberíamos darle como, un funeral, o algo así? ", Me dijo._

Sí estaba desconsolado, yo quería que ella estuviera aquí conmigo, yo la deseaba besándome, quería tomarla de la mano, quería abrazarla, decirle que la amo y nadie más. Y repetirle lo que le dije una vez _"Te amaré por siempre."_ Esa declaración fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero dejo marca. UN AMOR VERDADERO, UN ALMA GEMELA, UNA MARCA DE POR VIDA. Después de todo este tiempo, todavía siento algo por ella y ella todavía siente algo por mí. "_No luches, Stefan. Me amaste una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo_." Yo debería haberla escuchada. Elena era humana en aquel entonces. Los dos éramos vampiros. Debería solamente haberme aferrado a aquel amor inmortal que ya tenía. A quién le importaba, si yo medio la odiaba en ese entonces. Teníamos cientos de años para compensárnoslo el uno al otro. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Voy a tener que "matarla" para expulsarla del cuerpo de Elena.

Ella como Elena, coqueteó conmigo en el Baile Amargo de Whitmore. Pero ella era Elena y yo no quería a Elena coqueteando conmigo. Y la noche en el hotel Katherine me besó y por un momento me olvidé de que era Elena y no Katherine, me aparte de ella porque era Elena, Elena me beso de nuevo, yo reaccione... estaba mal la empuje lejos de mí, Elena no me ama y yo no la amo a ella. Aunque ahora que lo pienso que ella estaba siendo tan coqueta. Ella estaba usando técnicas de seducción de Katherine. Ella era Elena, la que acaba de romper con Damon y Elena amaba Damon. Ella me miró confundida. Pensé que Elena me quería de regreso, pero yo no podía estar con ella de nuevo ya que yo amo a alguien que a pesar de que luce exactamente como ella, no es ella, y me podría estar cuidando desde el otro lado.

Ella había sido tan tonta. Podríamos haber estado juntos si nunca hubiera tomado el cuerpo de Elena. Porque para cuando nos dimos cuenta que ella era la que estaba aquí, no Elena, todos ellos no querían que ella estuviera aquí y todos nosotros queríamos a Elena de regreso. Y yo no la quería en el cuerpo de Elena, porque yo siempre iba a saber que ese era el cuerpo de Elena y yo no amo a Elena AMO KATERINA PETROVA alias KATHERINE PIERCE. Así que la apuñale. Expulsándola del cuerpo de Elena. Y ese beso que me dio, me dolió tanto. Y todo lo que podía pensar era en ella estando en el otro lado cuidando de mí. Espero que algún día pueda traerla de vuelta, como Bonnie hizo con Jeremy, y Tessa con Bonnie. Sin embargo en este momento no tengo otra cosa que hacer nada más que estar celoso de Damon y Elena, ellos tienen la eternidad para amarse, discutir, reconciliarse, discutir de nuevo y finalmente amarse el uno al otro de nuevo.

**PDV Katherine**

Yo lo amo. Yo lo quiero mucho. Lo amo desde el primer momento en que lo vi en 1864. Sé que me estoy contradiciendo, porque una vez dije que el verdadero amor no es real a menos que sea correspondido. Así que tenía que ganar su amor, tenía que hacer que correspondiera a mi amor. Yo lo deseaba tanto. Y cuando él me besaba, la electricidad recorría nuestros cuerpos. Esa misma electricidad que sentí en nuestra noche juntos. Él es el único, cuyos besos me hacen estremecerme así. Y mira que he tenido unos cuantos hombres y vampiros. Yo lo amo, incluso si le dije a Damon que los humanos son para suministro de sangre fresca y unas pocas veces para tener sexo (ambos estaban en la segunda parte de la frase). No para enamorarse, no le había dicho eso a nadie pero esa era la manera en que yo solía pensar antes. Pero yo amaba a Stefan desde que era humano. Y esa noche sus besos me hicieron querer más. Por eso me tomé el cuerpo de Elena. Y ahora él me está rechazando. Creí que él amaba a Elena. Pero cuando coquetee con él en el Baile Amargo Anual del Whitmore College no me dio pie para más, además se veía un poco triste. Y luego esa noche del motel que me había alejado de él. Pero ¿por qué yo era Elena, y él amaba a Elena o no? ¿Si él ya no está enamorado de Elena, entonces por qué dijo eso?

_Recuerdo._

_"Porque yo sé por lo que está pasando." Declaro. _

_"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunte. _

_"Tú no sabes lo que es estar enamorado de ti. Sabes, cuando tú y yo estábamos juntos, cada uno de los átomos en mi cuerpo me decían que era lo correcto, de que éramos un ajuste perfecto. Y ese tipo de amor, puede cambiar toda tu vida. Y luego, cuando alguien que te hace sentir de esa manera se detiene de repente, el vacío es sólo..." _Oh dios, él estaba hablando en pasado. No me di cuenta en ese entonces.

_"Lo entiendo. Se ha hecho toda una profecía sobre eso." Dije, yo estaba celosa de Elena. Así que coquetee con él, y él discretamente me rechazó. _

_Salí de la ducha, me vestí y me le acerqué por detrás y le toque el hombro. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme y yo lo bese. Después de alejarme, él me agarró y me beso de nuevo, vacilante. Él, se aleja de mí, pero inmediatamente después él me besó una vez más, más apasionado. Y entonces él me rechazo._

_"Espera, espera, espera. Esto está, uh, mal. Quiero decir, eh, tú y Damon tiene poco que terminaron". Dijo vacilante._

_Le contesté que tenía razón, que lo sentía, trate de justificarme. Él me había rechazado, pero yo estaba feliz. Pensé que yo tenía esperanzas como Elena. Pero ahora, oh Dios mío, me apuñaló. Seré expulsada del cuerpo de Elena. Pero cuando lo bese él me llamo por mi nombre, allí estaba la electricidad de nuevo. Y de repente me di cuenta de que no sentí esa electricidad cuando nos besamos en el hotel. Cada átomo de mi cuerpo me está diciendo que él no ama a Elena, que me ama a mí._

_"Stefan. Sabes, siempre me he preguntado cómo sería ser amada por ti. Tienes que admitirlo, porque en un momento fugaz... tus sentimientos eran reales. Verdaderamente ha sido el papel de tu vida. Stefan, te quiero. Y yo siempre te he amado." Él me apuñala a pesar de que él me ama ¿por qué? "Entonces supongo que así es como... termina nuestra historia de amor" Yo obtengo mi respuesta cuando él asiente con la cabeza, él me ama, él no quiere volver a salir a Elena, porque me desea a mí, ME AMA A MÍ: KATHERINE PIERCE._

* * *

Lo se esta super largo pero es que no hallaba el modo de parar, es que voy desde que Stefan dice que la odia hasta que acepta que la ama a ella y no a Elena...

Espero les guste.


End file.
